Transformers Prime: Optimus Already There
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: This is a sideline story one shot to my story TFP: Femmes: Braver, Stronger, Faster, Smarter, Deadlier about the little family in that story, which are Optimus, Ratchet, and my Oc, Orangeswirl. Better at explaining this inside.-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I should be working on writing my stories next chapter and all. I am doing that as well, but these two ideas for two one shots came in my head, and I had to write them on here. The plot bunnies for them will not leave me alone at all. So, I writing this one first, and the other will be updated after it. **

**This one connects to my story line for Orangeswirl. This is during the time they are on Cybertron with the war started and all that. Plus, Orangeswirl is in her youngling years with her friends as well. Hope you like it, so enjoy folks!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Orangeswirl**

My dad, Optimus Prime, had to go on a mission in a different city with a couple of his soldiers on Cybertron. So, mama stayed behind at home to watch me, with a couple of my friends over to play with me too. My mama name is Ratchet, and my name is Orangeswirl. My group of friends that came over to play today was Jazz, Prowl, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Mirage.

We were having so much fun today. We ate energon snacks, drink our energon fuel, play games, paint, told funny stories, mama reading some cool stories to us, and so on. It has been a couple of months since daddy being on his mission, mama and I miss him dearly. While my friends and I were playing a game inside the house, I heard mama talking to someone on the com-unit screen a couple feet from us. Mama must have got a call from someone just now, since she is answering it. I wonder who mama was talking to though. So I decided listen in on it, while still playing the game with my friends.

_He called her on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

Ratchet saw her mate in a little hotel room on Cybertron in the city he was in right now. He was using the com-unit screen there to talk to them finally, since it been a couple of months of not talking to her and their daughter for a while now. She misses her mate dearly. She knew Orangeswirl miss him too. "Hello sweetspark." Optimus said, once the connection was answer on her line, from him calling her. Ratchet smiled with love at her mate, "Hello love." She replied back. Optimus smiled with love back at his beautiful mate and medic of the Autobots.

_But, when he heard the sound _

_Of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

He heard the sound of his little daughter and her friends laughing and playing in the background. A tear came to his eye, as he wished to be there with them all to enjoy the happy moment there, instead of working on this mission. He wiped away the tear from his eye though.

_A little voice came on the phone_

_Said "Daddy when you coming home"_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Ratchet called her daughter over, so she can talk to her dad. I came over to the com-unit screen, while my friends continue playing the game without me. I told them to do that anyway, since I want to see my dad on the com-unit screen. Mama picked me up and sat me in her lap. Once settled, I looked up at the screen to see dad smiling down me and giving me a wave in hello. I returned the jester to him, "Hi daddy!" I chirped out at him. "Hello my little one." Dad replied back to me.

"Daddy, I have a question to ask you." I said. "Go ahead, sweetspark." He answered. "When are you coming home?" I asked him. He paused for a moment, and then looked at me sadly. "Not until for a few more weeks, sweety." He replied to me. "Oh." I said, looking downcast from the thought of not seeing him coming home yet.

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_Oh I'm already there_

He saw me looking sad, so he said this to me to cheer me up a little. "Hey baby girl." He called out to me. I looked up at daddy, "Yes?" I asked. "I know it sad to know I won't be home soon, but here something for you to know though." He told me. "What is it daddy?" I asked him once more. "Even though I am not there, I will always be with you everywhere you go. In your mind, spark, and soul sweety." Dad said to me.

I gave him a happy smile to that, "I agree with you daddy, as the same goes for me. Love ya and miss ya, daddy." I told him. He smiled back to me, "I love and miss you too, little one." He replied. Mama told me to go back to playing with my friends, so I said goodbye to daddy before I went off. He said goodbye to me, and faced and talked to mama once more on the com-unit screen.

_She got back on the phone_

_Said I really miss you darling_

_Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_

"I really miss you, Optimus. Don't worry about Orangeswirl she will be alright, love." Ratchet told her mate. Optimus nodded to this, "I miss you too, love." He told his mate.

_Wish I was in your arms_

_Lying right there beside you_

_But, I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_

Ratchet reaches her hand out to the screen to trance the size of her mate face. "I wish you were here, so I can be in your strong and warm arms. And, that we were lying in our berth together. But, I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight when you are recharging, dear." Ratchet told him. "Same with me in your dreams, Ratchet." Was all Optimus said to her for it.

_And I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my fingertips_

_So, turn out the light and close your eyes_

Optimus then said this, which made his mate swoon with love and passion from him, "If I was there I would gently kiss your lips, and touch you with my fingertips." Ratchet and Optimus both press one of theirs hands to the screen in the same spot, to make it at least look like that one hand of theirs are connected together form loving one another. Ratchet smiled up at her mate, "You always know how to charm a femme, Optimus." She chuckled at him. Optimus smiled back, "That indeed I do, but I do it only for you, love." He said, to which made Ratchet smile once more.

_I'm already there_

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beat in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh I'm already there_

"As I said this already to our daughter, even though I am not there, I will always be with you everywhere you go. In your mind, spark, and soul, Ratchet. I'm the beating of your spark." Optimus said. "Same with me, Optimus," Ratchet replied, "Can you feel the love that we share throughout the years we bond together?" She said pulses of love to Optimus through the bond they have together. Optimus got them, as her smiled with love at her. She returned the jester back to him. "I do indeed, my love." Optimus said pulses of love back to her through the bond.

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But, I'll be with you wherever you are_

"We may be a thousand miles apart…" Ratchet trailed off, with her hand still in the same spot on the screen where Optimus's hand is at. Optimus finished her saying, "But, we will be with each other wherever we are in the world from the love connection we share together." Ratchet nodded her head in agreement.

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh I'm already there_

"I should get back to the mission on hand, love." Optimus said sadly, wishing for this little talking with his family to never end, and for the war to go away or end somehow. "I know Optimus, but be safe and good luck on the rest of your mission. See you when you get home, sweetspark." Ratchet told him. "I will, love." Optimus answered back. All the little ones at the house come over to the com-unit screen to see Optimus one last time, before he went back to his mission, mostly his daughter wanted to anyway.

"Bye Optimus/daddy! Be safe, good luck, and see you soon!" All the younglings and his daughter called out to him. Optimus smiled at them all and his mate, saying goodbye to them, to be safe, and to see them soon. The com-unit screen hangs up on both sides, as the call ended. The kids went back to finish playing their game. Ratchet and Orangeswirl both knew Optimus will be safe on his soon-to-be finish mission, and will be home soon to greet them with love and be one big happy family again.

_Oh I'm already_

_There_

**A/N: There done with this little one shot. Hope you like it. It is sad, but also got some fluff to it too. Please R&amp;R, and have a nice day everyone! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
